Serendipity
by ParisianAccident
Summary: A day-in-the-life look at newlyweds Jane and Maura on a trip to New York.


**A/N:** _Total AU crossing Rizzoli and Isles with Law and Order: SVU. Why? Because I could NOT get a certain pairing out of my mind and I HAD toooooooo! *runs and hides*_

Jane stood outside a fancy boutique, sipping the coffee she refused to throw away, watching the throngs of people go by. It had been ages since she'd been to New York. She didn't hate it, but she certainly wasn't in love with it as she once thought she was. There was just too many people seeming to rush. Not like Boston. In Boston, people strolled. Sure, sometimes people rushed. It just felt like constant rushing to her in New York.

"I hope that coffee was worth having to wait outside," Maura said, a slight teasing tone in her voice as she left, bags on her arms.

Jane smiled, reaching to take the bags. "It was. This dinky little cup cost me three times what it would back at home. I was not gonna waste my money by throwing it away. It's a stupid policy to disallow beverages."

Maura shot a slight look to the tall detective. "There are items in there priced at three times my annual salary, Jane. Would you really want to be around anything that expensive with the possibility of dropping a drink on it?"

Jane almost spit out her coffee at the thought. "Oh my god, Maura! Ho-how much did you buy? What did you buy?" Her voice slightly panicked, numbers and figures running through her head.

"That is not of any concern, Jane. I know you're my wife, but still. And, some of these things are presents for you, in one way or another," Maura gave a sexy little dimpled smile.

Jane shook her head. "I seriously don't know how I let you talk me into a trip to New York. Let alone having a car service take us around? This must be a fortune."

"The one thing my parents always impressed upon me about money was it was meant to be spent, Jane. I want us to enjoy our lives while we're living. It's impossible to do so when we're not." Maura pointed out as Jane opened the door for Maura and then put the bags in the trunk.

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious," Jane teased as she got in on her side, the driver having her door open. "Alright. I...I'm just not used to this."

Maura smiled, taking Jane's hand and kissing the back of it. "I know, darling. Just relax and enjoy, alright? We're still practically on our honeymoon."

Even though Jane wanted to huff, the sensation of Maura's lips on her skin, any part of skin, always ignited other passions. "Alright," she nodded. "Can we get some pizza for lunch? I'm starving and we're near this great little place, actually."

Maura wrinkled her nose but then smiled. "Of course. Just let the driver know where."

"Heya, Mac? Just up here on 29th? Tony's Pies, please?" Jane asked the polite, yet large, black man.

"Sure, Jane. Grab an extra slice for me?" He teased.

Jane chuckled. "Mac, it doesn't look like you stop at one slice, pal."

"True point. Not all of us are blessed with figures like you or your wife's," he smiled into the rearview at the women.

"Big flirt. Think your husband would be cool with that?" Jane teased back.

Mac grinned. "True point." It wasn't long before he stopped in front of the pizzaria. He got out, opening Maura's door first.

"Thank you, Mac," she smiled warmly.

The man nodded and smiled. "Absolutely, Dr. Isles." Then he went over to Jane's door. Before he could get there, the woman let herself out. "That is part of my job, you know."

"Hey, be happy I'm lettin you do it for Maura," Jane smiled.

"Fine, fine," Mac smiled. "Enjoy your lunch, ladies."

"Thank you, Mac," Maura said again with a smile as she linked arms with Jane and headed inside. "What kind of slice do you think Mac would like?"

Jane looked surprised at the question. "Maura, he was teasing. We don't have to get him anything."

"I know we don't have to. I'm going to. That is the difference. I know you love just about any kind of pizza, especially with anchovies. What do you think he'd like?"

Jane looked at the menu knowing there was no point in arguing with her wife. "He's a meat lovers kinda guy, dear," she answered.

When they got to the front of the line Maura ordered a feta cheese and sun-dried tomato slice for herself, the meat lovers for Mac and let Jane order for herself.

"Uh, I'll have the," she wanted to say meat lovers too but knew Maura would nag. "Supreme? Add anchovies?" She asked the cashier.

She rang up the slices. "Any drinks?"

"Two waters? And, what would you like, Jane?" Maura answered but then asked her wife.

Jane looked at the soda products the place sold. "Coke, please."

"That'll be $12.50," the redhead replied.

Maura nodded and reached into her purse.

"I got this, hon," Jane waved her hand, reaching for her wallet. She passed the girl her debit card.

She swiped the card and handed it back as another man behind the counter was getting their slices plated. "Feel free to grab your beverages from the fridge," she pointed to the large glass refrigerator.

Maura went and grabbed the beverages as Jane put her wallet away and grabbed the slices along with napkins.

"Do we want to eat in here or outside?" Jane asked, following Maura.

She thought for a moment as they got outside. "It's nice today. Let's eat out here?"

Jane nodded as she found an empty cafe table. "I'll be right back," she said as she set her and Maura's plates down before taking a water and headed to the car.

She knocked on the window when she got there. Mac was noticeably surprised, and even more so seeing what Jane was carrying. "Maura insisted," she passed the plate and water through the window as he lowered it.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "I swear, you two are my favorite passengers ever. Bless her heart. Thank you."

"Any time, Mac. Any time," she smiled and headed back to the table with Maura. "Mac sends his thanks," she stated as she sat.

Maura smiled softly. "Great. And thank you for not getting all meat. I know that was hard for you."

"You're welcome, dear," Jane smiled.

As they ate, a blast from Jane's past literally stopped in shock. "Jane? Jane Rizzoli?" The olive toned brunette asked.

Jane almost dropped her pizza from the shock. "Liv? Oh my god," she set the slice down, quickly wiping her hands with a napkin. While she reached the clean hand out, instead the other woman pulled her in for a hug.

"A handshake? After everything?" She chuckled. "I'm sorry," she looked to Maura as they released the hug. "I'm Sargent Olivia Benson, Special Victim's Unit," she smiled, extending her hand to Maura.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." She shook the hand politely, unaware who this woman was to Jane.

Jane smiled broadly. "She's also my wife," she boasted.

"Oh my god! So many shocks in one day! Congratulations. I swear, I never thought you'd settle down," Liv smiled.

Jane noticed Olivia's ring finger was also adorned with an engagement ring and complementing wedding band. "Apparently, congratulations for us both are in order," she smiled.

Olivia reached for her phone, showing a picture to both women of herself with a stunning redhead. "Casey Novak. She was an ADA with our unit at one time," she smiled wistfully. "Hey, are you two in the city tonight? I'd love to have you over for dinner. And you can meet our kids?"

"We were supposed to leave, but we can take a later flight home," Maura nodded. "I'd love to know how you two met and everything," she smiled.

Liv grinned. "Wow. Dimple overload," she said. "You two smiling at the same time would kill a person."

"Hey Liv, what's your number now?" Jane asked, cell phone in hand.

"212-773-5555," she said coolly. "Text me back and I'll send you my address. I should let you get back to your lunch."

Jane smiled and sent a text to Olivia. "We'll see you and your family later," Jane said.

"That you will," Olivia smiled and headed off.

Maura looked to Jane as they finished their pizza. "Is she an ex girlfriend?"

"She is," Jane nodded. "Is that okay? I mean we don't have to go to her place tonight if that bothers you," Jane added.

Maura thought for a moment. "I am slightly jealous knowing she's seen you naked, but you're my wife now," she noted. "I am interested to know how your paths crossed and such."

"If you'd like, I can tell you in the car? Where are we going next, by the way?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded as she got up, tossing out the paper plate and napkin. "Certainly. We're heading to Saks next. You need a nice outfit for tonight. I want to show you off," she said with a grin.

"You already know you've got me, but fine," Jane said with a smile. For as much fuss as Jane would make, she still liked pleasing Maura, even if that meant wearing a dress.

As the women made their way over to the car, Mac got out and held the door open for Maura. "Thank you for the pizza. I really was teasing, but that was very thoughtful of you."

"Not a problem, Mac," Maura smiled. "You're an excellent driver. Sustenance helps keep insulin levels up which enables good neurological focus, an absolute must in your job. Really, I am just keeping us all safe," she added.

"And you wonder why I call you a walking Wikipedia?" Jane asked as she scooted next to Maura.

Maura looked to her wife and rolled her eyes. "As I've said before, information on that site is typically incorrect."

All she could do was chuckle lightly at Maura's statement. "Fine, fine. So, what do you want to know, darling?"

"Well, logically, begin at the beginning? How did you two meet?"

Jane drew a long breath as she thought back. "It was my first year in Vice. I was undercover as Viv. You remember?"

Maura nodded and said nothing.

"Well, something went wrong. I ended up tailing this whacked out tweaker of a supplier to New York. Given how Viv dressed, that night some beat cop began hasslin me and then reached to cop a free feel. Of course, I didn't take kindly to it and I decked him. I couldn't 'out' myself because the perp was right there. At that time, Liv was just starting in SVU. Of course I got hauled in for assaulting an officer. As they were taking me through the station, I wouldn't stop making a fuss and screaming about the perv cop. Apparently I seemed credible to her and she intervened, took me into an interview room and I told her everything. Turns out, Officer Handsy had a file but since the complaints were all from prostitutes, nothing really went anywhere. But a UC Vice Detective from Boston's word? Gold. He was fired and lost his pension."

At the pause while Jane took a sip of her soda, Maura asked a question. "So, I take it she was smitten with you?"

Jane gave a cocky little grin. "Well, I do have a way about me. She went out on a limb and asked me out. We dated for almost a year. I finally made it into Homicide and we just fell apart. It was an amicable break up."

"Alright. I think this evening is a nice idea, actually. We haven't really discussed children since I'd mentioned freezing my eggs before. Granted, I don't want to rush into things, but we should consider options," Maura stated.

"Such as?" Jane asked slightly nervously.

"Well, given your line of work versus mine, the logical choice to carry would be me, unless you'd want to as well?" She asked.

Jane thought for a moment. "I do love my job, but, I don't know. I never saw myself married, yet I'm married. I didn't see kids. Now? I can't see our life without them either. What if we say at the least, you carry first?"

Maura nodded. "Alright. I suggest we use the same donor father. Even with that process there are multiple options. Do we use a sperm bank or someone we know? Do we do an anonymous donor or one whose background and picture we could have?"

"I don't think I want to know the guy personally. We've got so many male role models our kids would be fine not knowing their dad. Though, know of him? That's an idea," Jane nodded. "I think I like the open donor thing."

Maura smiled. "Great, okay. That's one matter dealt with. Of course the difficult part will be finding 'the donor' when we get there. And, I've been reading," she began.

"Of course you have," Jane smiled. "On what?"

"Well, in terms of parentage and bonding, we have a unique opportunity as two women. We could carry the other's eggs, thus bonding us both with the children on a deeper level."

Jane tilted her head thinking over what Maura suggested. "Hmm. So, you'd carry what would biologically be my baby, and I'd carry yours?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "Yes. What do you think?"

"I think it's interesting but doesn't it cost a lot to do somethin like that?" Jane asked.

"We'd go on fertility treatments in order to increase the number of eggs harvested. Then naturally, harvesting and either fertilization and implantation or freezing. It is more expensive than just trying standard insemination. But when it comes to our family, Jane, money is of no consequence," Maura stated.

Before Jane could answer, they were parking in front of Sak's. "We're here," Mac alerted before he got out and opened Maura's door.

"Thank you, Mac," Maura said as they got out.

The man smiled and nodded. "No problem, Dr. Isles."

"I know money doesn't mean anything to someone who has loads," Jane said as they got to the store. The electronic doors opened on their own from motion sense technology.

"That isn't true, Jane. I've used money for the betterment of others and will continue to. However, when it comes to us? To you? Our children? You're right. I won't put a limit because my love is limitless. That doesn't mean I'll spoil our children," she added.

Jane reached for Maura's hand and squeezed it. "I know, Maura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like you're wasteful or anything. You're incredible," she said as she pulled Maura into a hug.

The sandy blonde Chief Medical Examiner hugged Jane back. "You're amazing yourself, Jane," Maura smiled. "Let's go find you a new suit and blouse. I'm thinking teal or maroon for the blouse. Those colors flatter your skin tone."

"Alright, honey. Whatever makes you happy," Jane smiled as they headed toward the Women's Department.

After an hour of looking and trying on several outfits, they landed on a fitted charcoal grey suit, black leather belt and lush royal purple button down. They put the pants and tee Jane was wearing into a shopping bag and headed out.

"We've got a few hours before we're due. What do you want to do to kill the time?" Jane asked.

Maura thought for a moment. Seeing the women walking back to the car, Mac got out and opened the trunk to set Jane's bag in before opening the door for Maura.

"Thank you, Mac," Maura smiled warmly. "Well, we are in Manhattan. We could go to a park or museum? Just drive around and take in the sights?" She suggested as they got into the car.

Jane sat silent for a moment thinking over the options. "A park sounds nice," she nodded. "Know a good park around here, Mac?"

"Are you looking for something in particular? Walking paths? Ponds?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror.

Maura smiled and chimed in. "A lake? With those paddle boats? That would be fun."

"Honey, you are not dressed for paddle boats. You're hot, don't get me wrong. But heels and paddle boats? Not a good combo," Jane pointed out. "What about a park with a play structure? Sit and watch kids?"

Her brow furrowed though she knew Jane had a point. Quickly that changed at the mention of watching children play and Maura beamed. "That's an excellent idea, Jane."

"I know just the park," Mac smiled and changed the route.

The women sat in comfortable silence, holding hands as they were taken to their destination. Maura took note of some things out of the window while Jane rested her head and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to Heckscher Park," the driver smiled as he parked the car. He got out and opened Maura's door.

She looked around. All the cement didn't seem like it should be as welcoming as it was. "Thank you, Mac," she smiled and waited for Jane to come around.

She did just that, taking Maura's hand. "There's some grass there. But hey, look at all the kids playing? That tire swing?" She pointed out. "And running through that fountain? Let's grab a bench?"

Maura smiled and nodded, walking with Jane to a free bench under some trees. "I know it's just oversized features on babies that elicits the protective instincts, but I think we'll have beautiful babies," she said as she squeezed Jane's hand.

Jane drew Maura's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm sure we will, Maura. And if it's your DNA? That kid'll be a genius," she added with a grin.

Before Maura could argue, a little boy who couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 had wandered over. He pushed the glasses that had slipped back up his nose and he smiled, showing he'd lost a tooth. "Are you two girlfriends?"

"We're more than girlfriends. We're married to each other," Maura smiled, showing her wedding ring.

"I'm Evan and my daddies are married, too," he smiled. "You're really pretty," he boldly observed.

Jane's normal response would have been to tell off any guy making a move for her wife. But, this wasn't a full-grown man so she just agreed. "She is, Evan. I'm a very lucky woman. And more than pretty? She's super, super smart. She's the smartest person I know."

Maura blushed with all the compliments. "Yes, thank you, Evan, Jane. I'm very lucky to have had good genes. But to me? Jane is the beautiful one. She's smart too. Don't let her fool you. She's a detective. She figures out how things happen and she's very good at it. So, I'm also lucky she loves me" She'd wanted to be fully honest and explain Jane was a Homicide Detective but she knew that would be too difficult for the little boy to comprehend.

Another little boy ran up and pulled on Evan's shirt. "Aren't ya gonna play?" He asked with a very thick Brooklyn accent.

He nodded to his friend but looked at the women. "I gotta go play now. Bye," he smiled and waved.

"Goodbye, Evan," Maura said while she smiled.

"Cute kid," Jane mused as he walked away. "You know ma is gonna die when I tell her your plans. She pestered us into the wedding and I swear the next day she went on about grandkids."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "As a parent, she had to act in a primary capacity. As a grandparent, she'll get to have all the fun without the discipline."

"How do you think Constance or Jefferson will be as grandparents?" Jane softly asked.

"I think my mother will be more engaged. Almost seeing this as some second opportunity, you know? She was so hands on with the wedding planning and everything which leads me to that educated guess. I do so hate guessing," she shot a little glance to Jane. "Father? I'm not certain, honestly. It will be interesting to see."

Jane nodded and gave a little grin making her wife guess. "Well, at the very least we know my ma can spoil and love them enough for a dozen grandparents which will hopefully make up for my pop not being around." She said with a shrug.

Maura knew even though Jane put on a brave face, it still stung her to know a man she'd grown up idolizing turned out to be such a louse. He wrote her off the second she came out and wouldn't budge. And, that was the straw that broke Angela's back. She threw him out without a second thought. If it was her children or her husband? Her kids won hands down.

She let go of Jane's hand and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist. "Through everything I've come to realize 'family' is just a social construct anymore. Your mother? You? Frankie? Tommy? Lydia and TJ? Vince? You're my family. My parents are nice enough, but they're not as close as any of you to me."

Jane nodded as she rested her head on Maura's shoulder. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Time passed as they relaxed watching the kids play. Jane dozed from time to time. Maura looked to her watch. "We should probably get going, darling. It's proper manners to bring a gift. Does Olivia like wine?"

"She does," Jane nodded, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

When they got back to the car, Maura asked Mac to take them to someplace close to get a nice bottle of wine. The man knew the best place and drove them to a boutique wine shop.

Maura found a lovely blush that would pair well with virtually any meal and Mac continued on to Olivia's address.

They headed inside, following another tenant into the secure building as well as onto the elevator. The pair headed off at the floor and Jane wrapped on the door when they arrived. They could easily hear giggles and squeals behind the door.

An elegant looking redhead opened the door with a smile. "Hello. You must be Jane and Maura?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "That'd be us. I hope this isn't inconvenient?"

Casey shook her head and smiled. "Not at all. Please, come in?" She smiled, moving aside so the women could get in."

Olivia came in with a little boy no more than three on her back. "Hey, you made it," she smiled. "Welcome."

"It's a pleasure. Thank you for the invite. You two have a lovely home. Jane and I thought you'd enjoy this," she held the wine to the women.

Casey let out a whistle as she took the bottle. "Now we are thanking you. That's an excellent bottle."

"Thanks, Maura. Jane. That was really sweet. So, sorry. This is Casey Benson-Novak, my beautiful and brilliant wife. And this is our son, Noah. Our daughter, Rose, is still sleeping. Though I think someone's giggles might have woken her," she reached back, pulling Noah into her arms.

He giggled and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Noah," he smiled to both women.

"It's very lovely to meet you, Noah," Maura responded, shaking his hand. "Such good manners. You must have good mommies to teach you that."

He nodded and grinned. "I do! Except when I wanna stay up and mommy says no," he made his pouty face.

"Liv's mommy. I'm mama." Casey explained.

Jane shot a little look to Olivia. "Always the disciplinarian?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, someone has to be. This one bats his eyes and melt's her every time." She set their son down before heading to the nursery to get Rose.

"It's true," Casey blushed. "I hope chicken picatta is okay? I'm sure your mother makes better," she added to Jane.

"That sounds great. And hey? Don't knock your dish. I'm sure it's delicious. It smells it," she smiled.

Maura nodded, also smiling. "It does."

"God, there it is. Dimple overload indeed!" Casey smiled. "If you two have kids? They'd be gorgeous."

"Am I gorgeous, mommy?" Noah asked.

Casey reached and scooped the little one into her arms. "You are. And handsome. And smart," she grinned.

"Sorry, Rose had to be changed for company and all," Olivia came in holding their six month old who was gumming her hand.

"You two have incredibly gorgeous children," Maura gushed.

Sensing something, Olivia walked over and offered the little girl to Maura. "Would you like to hold her, Maura?"

She gently took the baby, nodding. "You are so beautiful, Rose."

"And you know that's how she feels. Maura is physically incapable of lying," Jane smiled.

Olivia looked at her ex curiously. "How's that?"

"She gets hives or worse, she'll pass out."

Maura nodded. "I do. It's always happened since I was very little."

The women wandered into the kitchen. Maura went to hand Rose off to Casey as Olivia was uncorking the wine. "Actually, Jane? Would you like to hold her?"

Jane smiled. "Sure." She gently took Rose from Maura. "My youngest brother, Tommy? He has a baby. Little boy named TJ. He's almost 18 months."

"Tommy has a baby?" Olivia asked with shock.

"Yep," Jane nodded. "Gal right on his level, really. Lydia."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "Wow. How's Frankie? And your folks? Oh, you can set her in her swing while we have dinner. I'll feed her after. She had a late snack today."

Jane smiled and set the little one in the swing on low before going over to wash her hands as Maura had already done. "Well, Frankie's a detective now too. Technically he's kind of floating. He landed in Narcotics but we've been using him a lot in Homicide. My uh, partner, and friend really, Barry Frost? He died in a car wreck some months back."

"Oh, we're so sorry to hear that," Casey spoke as she plated the meal. "How are you dealing with all that?"

"Well, he was Maura's colleague and friend too so we've been leaning on each other."

Olivia looked at the Chief Medical Examiner and gave a slight frown. "That's right. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," she nodded politely.

Casey grinned as she brought some plates over, serving their guests first. "So, that's how you two met? Work?"

"It was," Jane smiled. "Like you and Liv," she added.

"I'm betting it wasn't as icy a working relationship as Liv's and mine started out as," she smiled.

"I wouldn't say icy," Olivia protested.

Casey raised her brow. "What does going over my head and leaking about Charlie seem to you?"

"Jealous," Jane said.

"Okay, kind of icy," Olivia nodded. "A-and jealous. I was denying romantic feelings for you and thinking of you with a guy, especially, was just...irritating."

Casey smiled. "Well, water under the bridge now. We're here now and have two gorgeous children."

The rest of the evening went well and ended with all women exchanging information and promising to keep in contact.

**A/N:** _I knowwwww way more people ship CabSon and yes, Stephanie March is super hot. I personally preferred BenVak and wrote this mostly for myself. However, if you enjoyed it, or not? Please drop a line :) Considered complete for now but I might come back to it if the mood strikes. _


End file.
